Sweeter than Chocolate
by MayCrusade
Summary: There is nothing sweeter than the kiss from the one you love. Ryosaku, One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis, it was owned by Takeshi Konomi sensei. If ever I owned this, This ship had already been Canon a long time ago. Go RyoSaku forever 3

"Sakuno-chan" a loud-mouthed girl shouted, sprinting while waving her hands wildly in the air.

"Tomo-chan, Shh" a more timid and shy auburn haired girl said as she glanced sideways at the people who are glaring at her friend.

"Gomene Sakuno" Tomoka apologized when she neared her friend, Sakuno just smiled in slung her hands with her friend dragging it with her inside the school gate.

"So, Do you have it?" Tomoka asked excitedly peering at Sakuno's pink paper bag."Ano, Uhm, h-hai" Sakuno replied bashfully, her cheeks painted with pink. Tomoka smirked as she took the paper bag from her friend and took a peek on it.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno cried, trying to take the paper bag. Tomoka quickly took a peek inside, her once smiling face turning into a frown.

"Why so many?" Tomoka asked, looking at each label on the bags of chocolate that was inside the pink paper bag. Sakuno snatched the bag from her friend and pouted cutely.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said warningly, Tomoka just smiled sheepishly slinging her arms on her again. "Just answer me, why so many?" Tomoka asked again. Sakuno just sighed, shaking her head to the side.

"It's for our classmates, and the Seigaku tennis club members" she answered. Tomoka's brow scrunched, but it was soon replaced by a smile.

"You're really kind Sakuno-chan, but you know, Valentines is for a girl to give chocolates to the boy she **likes" **Tomoka emphasized the last word, giving a small pat on her friend.

"So..." Tomoka babbled out, a sly smile forming on her lips as she stared on the most unique bag of chocolate inside the paper bag. "Is that for Ryoma-sama?" she teased making Sakuno blush again.

"Y-yes what's w-wrong about that?" she asked defiantly but her cheek still burned a shade of red. Tomoka tapped her chin before grinning as she took out the said bag.

"Hmm, I don't know, this bag seems to have more, and why is it heart shape?" Tomoka observed while Sakuno snatched the bag away from her friend's hand, embarrassment evident on her face.

Tomoka chuckled, patting her friend on the back. "Good luck, Sakuno" she said, Sakuno smiled at her sweetly, she was really a very good friend.

"Arigatou Tomo-chan" she answered as they entered their classroom.

The tennis club was swarmed by an indiscernible number of girls, all wanting to give their chocolates to the member they like.

"Tezuka-kun kya~~, here's my chocolate" the girls shouted. Tezuka's glasses gleamed, a sure sign of his irritation but he just ignored them, as he gave orders to his club.

"Fuji, have my love through this chocolate" another group of fan girls screamed. Fuji just smiled at them as he returned the shot given to him.

Shouts are heard throughout making some of the members of the Seigaku tennis club irritated.

"These girls are so noisy, Fssh" Kaidou complained as he glared daggers to the girls around the tennis courts.

"The number of girls doubled since last year" Inui remarked as he jot down something on his green notebook.

"Nyaa~ Just accept them" Kikumaru joyfully said as he bite down on the chocolate bar he's been handed.

"Kaido doeshn't have shomeone to give him Shocolates" Momo said, his speech non-understandable because he spoke while gnawing down on the chocolates he had on his arms.

"Kaido senpai, w-will you t-take this?" a girl said trembling, a bar of chocolate in front of her face. Kaido instantaneously blushed as he looked away, but for politeness he took the girl's chocolate who ran away quickly.

"Bwahaha, Kaido's blushing" Momoshiro laughed, clutching his stomach as he rolled on the ground.

"Iie data" Inui said, as he quickly scribbled down on his notebook. Kaido's blush intensified, he gripped Momoshiro's collar and they began to argue with each other.

Oishi and Taka quickly rushed to pry the two away while the other's just stared at them, sweat dropping. Tezuka's vein twitched in annoyance as he shouted for them to stop.

"Momoshiro, Kaido Fifty laps around the tennis courts now" he hollered. "Hai Buchou" the two answered then they followed his command.

"Che, Noisy" a green haired boy with a Fila cap said, one hand carrying a ponta, while the other held a red racquet.

"Kyaa~ Ryoma-sama, have my chocolate" the girls shouted consisting of the biggest number of fan girls. Ryoma frowned as he stared at the exit he know would be the start of the battle ground when he exited it.

"I'm so excited" Tomoka said, as she dragged Sakuno with her. "Mou Tomo-chan slow down" she cried. _"I'm getting nervous" _Sakuno though feeling her stomach twisting.

Finally the two reached the tennis courts but it was filled with female students. "Wow, there's so many" Tomoka gushed out looking at the sea of girls blocking out the entrance.

Sakuno looked at the enormous number of Ryoma Fan club that was wagging their chocolates. She looked at her own bag, a sad expression flitted on her face. _"I don't think mine can compare to theirs"_ she thought sadly.

"Tomo-chan, maybe we should go?" she said, taping her friend on the shoulder. "What no way, we're going to find another way, come here" Tomoka said as she dragged Sakuno away from the tennis courts.

After a while of running they finally stopped in front of a door, it was located at the back of the tennis club room. _"I didn't know they have a back door"_ she thought before entering the said building.

"Konnichiwa" Tomoka greeted upon entering while Sakuno hid partially on her back, her head bowed down. "Konnichwa" Sakuno said meekly, roving her eyes around the room. _"Are, where's Ryoma-kun?" _she though as she tries to find the green haired boy.

"Oi what are you doing here?" a uni-browed boy asked Tomoka, the girl quickly frowned upon hearing his voice. "To give chocolates to the senpai, stupid Horio" she answered, her hands on her waist. The two started bickering with each other, while they're being separated by Katsuo and Kachiro.

"Sakuno-chan, Nya~ are you here to give us chocolates?" Kikumaru asked as he hugged the shy girl to him.

"Eiji, let her go" the ever worrying mother hen of the Seigaku tennis club, Oishi, said. Kikumaru let Sakuno go as he eyed the pink paer bag she's carrying.

"Kikumaru senpai, she's probably on here to give chocolates to Ryoma" Momoshiro teased, grinning wildly. Kikumaru nodded in agreement.

"There's a hundred twenty percent that's true" Inui said, scanning his notebook. Sakuno quickly shook her head, her cheek burning bright red by what they're saying.

"Iie, y-you've g-got it w-wrong" Sakuno stuttered, trying desperately to defend herself. _"Mou, why do they always tease me"_ she thought bashfully.

Tomoka seeing her friend being teased, decided to come to her aid. "Senpai, we went here to give you all chocolates, not just Ryoma-sama, Ne Sakuno" she said, going beside her friend.

Sakuno nodded her head as she gave out the bags of chocolate to all the tennis club members. Tomoka gave out her's too but she passed Horio, snobbing him, then afterwards she still gave him chocolates, though in a violent manner.

"Arigatou Sakuno-chan" Fuji said while smiling, the girl just smiled, glad that her hard work was appreciated. Fuji observed the girl that was smiling at him right now, she was realy cute, too bad even he wanted her to be with Ryoma.

Sakuno was still looking around trying to see if Ryoma was already there, but she can't find him. Fuji smiled sadistically as he noticed how the shy pigtail-haired girl was constantly looking around as if trying to look for something.

He approached her and he tapped her shoulder gaining her attention. "Fuji senpai!" Sakuno burted out, she was surprised when he tapped her. "Ano, what can I do for you?" she asked, Fuji just smiled as he whispered close to her.

"He is probably at a vending machine" he hinted, Sakuno's eyes quickly widen by what he said. _"How did he know I was looking for... Hmm" _ her thought was stopped as he bowed her head to the smiling man.

"Arigatou Fuji-senpai" she called out before running out of the room. Fuji just chuckled as he mouthed a "Good luck" to her.

"A young love, young love" Momoshiro sang, the other's just nodded with him in agreement.

Sakuno ran towards the nearest vending machine, she should have thought of it, the prince of tennis would always be there to get his favorite drink ponta. Clutching the last bag of chocolates on her chest, a smile erupted on her face when she saw a white Fila cap.

"Ryoma-kun" she called out softly, she was almost near him when a whole army of fan girls suddenly appeared making her stumble. They mobbed Ryoma with their chocolates, and the tennis prince quickly fled, not wanting to die of suffocation.

A sad feature crossed Sakuno's face as she stared at the beat up chocolate bag that was trampled by the fan girls. She picked it up, the chocolates are still clean but they are broken and flattened. Sakuno sighed before smiling sadly.

Sakuno wandered around the school area not really knowing where to go, she was still holding the bag of chocolates in her hand. After a few hours of wandering, she found herself standing before a huge sakura tree.

She slumped down the roots of the tree and heave out a long sigh. "This will be a waste if I'll just throw it away, and it's still clean" she said holding the bag up for her to observe again. Releasing another sigh, she opened the bag and started eating.

Ryoma heaved a sigh of relief, he finally escaped his morbid fan girls by climbing a sakura tree. He leaned back and rested on the branch, seriously they tire him out. After a few whiles of peace, he heard soft footsteps coming nearer to where he's hiding. Abruptly he sat up in alert trying to see who's the one coming.

Upon scrunching his cat-like eyes, he saw a pair of pigtails walking towards the tree. A few observation after, he realize that it was Sakuno. _"What is she doing here?" _ he thought, "Matte, she was the one who called but to me before those girls mobbed me" he mumbled to himself.

He resumed his observation and he saw her holding something up and speaking to herself. It was a bag of chocolates, he wondered for a while why these girls have chocolates that day. A few minutes later he finally understand why _"It's Valentines today."_

"Even if I saw Ryoma-kun, I can't give this to him, I should just eat this" he heard her say before popping a piece of chocolate on her mouth. Ryoma's eyes widen at the mention of his name _"Ryuuzaki is giving me chocolates?"_ he thought for a while.

Finally he understood why and a sly smile crawled it's way up on his mouth. He got redy to jump, and in one swift motion he landed on the ground in front of the girl.

Sakuno who was eating Ryoma's chocolate, and was now popping the final chocolate piece on her mouth got surprised when suddenly, something or rather someone fell in front of her. Upon closer inspection she realized that the thing that fell was actually Ryoma.

Speechless, she just stared at the tennis prince who is dusting himself, Sakuno temporarily forgotten the melting chocolate on her mouth as she stared at him.

Ryoma eyed Sakuno that was still frozen on her seat, she was looking at him like he's an alien or something. He decided to move forward, that made her snap from her frozen state, looking at the now empty bag, Ryoma sat down in front of Sakuno.

_"Did he heard what I said?"_ Sakuno thought once she was snapped from her daze. She had now concluded that Ryoma was at one of the sakura tree's branches thus within hearing.

She quickly blushed at the though and it just intensified when he sat just in front of her. Their faces too close for comfort. "Isn't that mine?" Ryoma asked, pointing on the empty bag, Sakuno's eyes widen, now she really can't give him any chocolate.

"Tsk" Ryoma grunted, making Sakuno more depressed. "Gomenasai Ryoma-kun" she found herself apologizing. She bowed down, tears brimmed on her eyes, she worked hard making those chocolates for him, but in the end she wasn't able to give it to him.

Ryoma sighed, looking at the sad girl in front of him, a bright idea came upon him as he stared at the girl. "Ne Ryuuzaki" he called out, Sakuno slowly raised her head to look at him, waiting for him to speak.

"You should replace that chocolate that you ate" he said to her, Sakuno nodded, a smile broke on her lips, she would just make another for him tomorrow. "Now" Ryoma added making Sakuno panic.

"Eh, but I don't have any left, and I don't have any ingredients to make one" Sakuno said, she can't possibly make chocolates right now. She saw Ryoma smirked as he leaned more to her.

"Yes you have" Ryoma said smirking evilly, Sakuno looked at him confused, _"What did he ean by that, I don't have any chocolates left"_ she thought. Ryoma seeing Sakuno deep in thought, took his opportunity to lean more and caged the girl between him and the tree.

Sakuno stopped on her thoughts as she found herself caged, she looked at Ryoma wide eye, he was grinning at her. "Well then I'll take my chocolate" he said smirking, he dipped his head to capture the girls mouth in his. He explored her mouth, reveling on it's sweet taste.

After a few minutes he finally let go, inspecting his work, a smirk wormed it's way on his lips as he stared at her dazed form. Sakuno blushed scarlet after snapping on her daze, slowly she traced her lips, not believing what just happened. She looked at Ryoma, embarrassed.

"Hmm, Sweeter than Chocolate, Sakuno" Ryoma teased, Sakuno's blush reached another shade but a warm smile flitted on her feature as he look at the boy she likes.

"Uhn, It was Sweeter than Chocolate" she agreed, Ryoma chuckled as he leaned on her shoulders, while Sakuno smiled at him sweetly.

A group of men was behind the bush, smiling wickedly to each other as they watched the scene. "Ah, young love, young love"

~Owari~

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I'm very sorry for if there's OOC, i tried my best. I hope you'll like it and advance happy valentines ;) R&R Thanks


End file.
